Sunshine & Whiskey
by hann789
Summary: A collection of Olicity drabbles that cover cannon and AU situations. Prompts welcome!
1. Leashes and Strangers

**A/N: So this is my first foray into anything Arrow...which I've made only slightly better (maybe) by going AU. This will be a collection of Drabbles, one-shots (and maybe the occasional two-shot) that covers all sorts of prompts, both in cannon and not. If you have any ideas leave them in the reviews or find me on tumblr at cupcakemusings!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them or I would have smooshed Oliver and Felicity's faces together ages ago.**

* * *

Her blonde hair was swishing behind her in the early morning sunlight, the park nearly deserted and Binary, her chocolate lab was easily keeping in pace with her as she jogged along the paved path. She had only been in Starling City for a week now but Queens Park had quickly become her favorite place to go. Especially to jog in the mornings.

Binary hated being cooped up in her small studio apartment that was nestled in downtown Starling City only blocks away from her office and she felt bad so she countered with as much time in the park as she could spare. Her new job in the IT department of Queens Consolidated had kept her busier than she had expected when she took the job.

Felicity slowed to a stop and leaned down and rubbed Binary's head as he panted his happy pant.

"Alright buddy, let's go play."

She was surprised to see another dog in the dog park area before seven AM, but she tossed the ball as far as she could into the field and watched as Binary took off towards it. It didn't take long for the German shepherd to come trotting towards her and Binary.

"Hey sweetie," she cooed to the dog and petted his head softly. "Where is your owner?"

She looked around but there was no trace of another human around. Felicity reached for the collar and read the tag.

"Regina, huh?" She said with a smile and another rub between the dog's ears, "Hi Regina. Of course there is no number on here. Your owner must be an idiot."

Felicity pulled out the pack of treats from her pocket and fed one to her new friend. Binary nudged her hand and she laughed and feed her companion one of her treats as well.

"Don't worry Binary," Felicity told her lab with a shake of her head. "I'm not going to forget about you. Let's play some okay?"

She tossed the ball for them for a while while still trying to keep an eye out for Regina's owner. Her owner never appeared. After twenty minutes of playtime and it inching dangerously close to making Felicity late she re-leashed Binary and grabbed the leash that was hanging off the fence and matched Regina's collar and leashed her as well.

"I'll just take you home with me for now and then see if you're micro-chipped on lunch and get in touch with your owner."

Felicity was nearly to the edge of the park when she heard someone yelling behind her.

"Hey! Hey!"

She paused and turned to see a rather tall, good-looking guy headed her way. He was a few feet away when he came to a stop, his face distorted into a frown.

"That's my dog."

Felicity tried to ignore the fluttering in her stomach when he spoke, his voice deep and soothing despite his apparent anger.

"You have my dog."

Felicity stood up a little straighter, determined to not let him fluster her even as he took a step towards her.

"Then maybe you shouldn't have left her alone in the dog park for more than thirty minutes. Or left your phone off her collar."

He stilled but only for a moment.

"I didn't think anyone else would be there that early."

Felicity shrugged, "Doesn't matter."

"I know," he admitted and rubbed a hand through his hair. "I had to make a phone call for work and left my phone at home and ran back to get it. Gina doesn't always want to listen to me and didn't come when I called. I thought I'd be back before anyone noticed her."

Felicity cocked her head to the side, "A work call, at six in the morning?"

"Conference call with my offices in New York and London. Much later there."

"You should have your number on her collar."

"She's more of my sister's dog, I'm just kind of watching her for a few days."

Felicity handed over the sparkly purple leash and sighed. "Just be more careful."

"Yeah, sure."

She turned and stalked away before she let her anger grow anymore.

OOOOO

The next morning she went through her routine like normal and was only partially surprised to see Regina in the dog park again only this time the handsome stranger was sitting on a bench by the gate.

"Good morning," he said with a smile that could make an iceberg melt. "I just wanted to say sorry again about yesterday…"

"It's fine," Felicity answered with a shrug. "No conference call this morning?"

"Thank god no." Regina came up to Felicity and nudged her pocket and the stranger laughed. "She likes you."

"I gave her a treat yesterday," she answered with a smile and pulled out the treats, "She probably just remembers that."

She threw the ball and Binary ran towards it with gusto, running it back and dropping it at her feet. "Good boy!"

She threw it again and let him run off his excess energy, which even at eight he seemed to overflow with.

"Will I see you tomorrow?"

The stranger's voice pulled her out of her thoughts and she turned to look at him surprised.

"What?"

"Do you come here on weekends too?" he asked, "I…I was wondering if I could bring you a cup of coffee in thanks for taking care of Regina yesterday."

"That's not necessary…"

"I'd still like to do it."

"I…uh," Felicity started and then shrugged, "I'm usually here a little later on Saturdays. Usually by eight."

"See you tomorrow at eight then," he said and then leashed Regina and headed out of the dog park. "What's your name?"

Felicity smirked, "bring me a mocha tomorrow and maybe I'll tell you."

"Deal."

OOOOO

Felicity came to a stop in front of the dog park five minutes before eight the next morning to several more dogs with their owners playing in the area but there was no sign of the stranger she'd meet two days before.

Felicity rolled her eyes, "Figures."

She pushed thoughts of the handsome guys, whose name she still doesn't know, out of her mind and focused on her game of catch with Binary. Felicity didn't notice the pair of eyes following her with a smile. Not until there is a steaming cup of coffee in front of her nose.

"Hey…"

"Mocha," he said with a grin, "as promised."

"Thank you."

"Now your name."

"Mmmm…"

"A deal is a deal."

"I never said for sure," Felicity reminded him with a smirk and pushed her sunglasses up on her nose. There was some movement that caught her eye and she turned to catch Binary starting to roll in some mud by the fence.

"BINARY!" she yelled and the lab stopped what he was doing and ran towards her and jumped up on her. "Ugh, Binary stop! DOWN!"

The stranger was laughing. "Binary?"

"I'm kind of an IT nerd," she said with a shrug. "Binary is numerical system for computers."

"I would not have pegged you for IT."

"What would you have pegged me for?" she asked her hands firmly on her hips and she could tell he could sense the agitation in her voice by the way he put up his hands in surrender and stepped back.

"I didn't mean anything bad by it," he replied. "I just…you know what, I'm going to stop, right now."

"Good plan pretty boy."

He smirks a little and shoves his hands into his pockets. "So…name?"

Felicity smiled and nodded. "Okay. I'm Felicity."

"Fe-lic-ity," he said slowly and her insides flip at his smile. "I like it."

"Thanks. And yours?"

"Oliver." He answered quickly. "I'm Oliver."

Felicity outstretches her hand and he grasps his softly and warmth spread up through her arm. "Nice to meet you Oliver."

* * *

**A/N: So...What do you think?**


	2. Drunk on a Plane

**A/N: Hi everyone! Thanks so much for the feedback on the first one-shot in this collection! Hope you enjoy this one too!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow…unfortunately. **

* * *

**Drunk on a Plane**

"I can't believe this is your last flight with us blondie," Roy said with a huff as he loaded his bag into the overhead compartment. "Who am I going to tease now?"

"Thankfully not me," she said with a laugh and started to prepare the inflight food cart. "One more round trip and I'm outta here."

"And off to bigger and better things I imagine." Sara commented with a smile. "I wish you would have come with us to Paris though. Then we could have given you a good send off."

Felicity shrugged, "Can't. I start the new job on Monday. I've got to get settled in my new place before then. Paris would have been cutting it too close."

"Sucks for you," Roy replied. "I'll just party extra hard for you."

"Go for it."

"First Class passengers are getting ready to board," the voice over the walkie-talkie buzzed. "Only six of them on today's flight."

"Not it!"

Felicity rolled her eyes in Roy's direction. "Like we'd let you anywhere near them. I'll take them. Only six shouldn't be too difficult."

Sara eyed her, "You sure?"

"Yeah, let's get ready."

Roy and Sara move through the plane's walkways into the back area leaving Felicity alone to greet the first class passengers. She smiles brightly as the assortment of six make their way onto the plane and proceed to get comfortable. She tilts her head in confusion when she notices Sara waving her arms to get her attention. She smiles and excuses herself through the walkway.

"What?" She whispered. "I need to get to work."

Sara pointed to the tall guy settling into his seat, sunglasses covering his eyes. "Don't you recognize him?"

"How could I? He's wearing sunglasses."

"You really need to get out more Lis. Or at least look at the web you like to help design."

"Between work and school I haven't had time to keep up on celebrity gossip. I'm assuming he's a celebrity?"

"Kind of," Sara answered in a hush. "He's Oliver Queen."

"Who?"

"Oliver Queen!" Sara repeated, "the heir to the Queen Family Fortune. Billionaire playboy tamed by the hometown, girl-next-door only to be dumped at the alter on his wedding day. It was everywhere!"

"Wait, Queen? As in Queen Consolidated?"

"Yeah, why?"

"New job."

"Oh my god! You got hired at Queen Consolidated? I thought you were going to be working at Kord something or other."

"QC offered me a better benefits package," Sara replied. "It was a last minute change of plans."

"Lis that's amazing!"

"So basically my boss is sitting in first class right now."

"I don't think he works for his dad," Sara answered. "He runs a nightclub in Starling City with Tommy Merlyn."

"Who?"

"Never mind," Sara said with a shake of her head. "Have fun with the billionaire. According to TMZ he's been in a constant state of drunkenness since the almost wedding three days ago."

"Great."

"I'd make sure you've got a stockpile of Jack Daniel's on hand just in case."

Felicity rolled her eyes and headed back up to the front of the plane. She stopped and checked in with the business guy in seat 1A who ordered a coffee and then made her way down the aisle.

"Mr. Queen?" Felicity said softly to the man sitting alone in his row. "My name is Felicity and I'll be your stewardess today. Please let me know if there is anything I can get for you."

"The last six years of my life back."

"Sorry I don't have the ability to time travel," Felicity told him with a smile. "Maybe if I had a T.A.R.D.I.S that would be something I could help you with. But since I don't…"

Oliver pulled the sunglasses down his nose a bit and Felicity felt her stomach turn over when his blue eyes met hers.

"What in the hell are you talking about?"

"Doctor Who," Felicity answered, "Old British TV show about an alien who can travel anywhere in time and space in his blue police box called the T.A.R.D.I.S. and takes companions with him on adventures…"

Her voice trails off and Oliver stared at her blankly. "Forget I asked."

"Sorry Mr. Queen," Felicity said immediately. "Can I get anything for you?"

"Jack and coke hold the coke."

"Jack and coke it is."

0000

The cabin was dark several hours into the eleven-hour flight and Felicity is thankful for a calm group and for an overnight flight. She sips the cup of coffee, grateful for the caffeine as she looks over the employee handbook her new boss had sent her in preparation and she wasted no time in getting ahead.

She was startled slightly when the light over Mr. Queen's seat lights up and she stands, stretching her legs and heads down the aisle to his seat.

"What can I get for you Mr. Queen?"

His words are slurred when he speaks, "more alcohol."

"I can't really do that Mr. Queen," she says slowly, "You've pretty much cleared us out."

"Oh."

"Can I get you some coffee?"

"Eh."

"Or something to eat?"

"Sure."

"Great," Felicity answered with a smile. "I'll warm something up for you."

"Thanks Felicity."

000000

It's breaking protocol, she knows that, but when Oliver Queen flashed her his smile and those dimples and asked her to join him she couldn't say no. She should have though. When she'd brought him out a reheated meal Felicity brought him a cup of coffee and water and it didn't take him long to start to sober up a little bit.

They're talking about random things, movies and traveling when Oliver pauses, his voice catching and Felicity eyes him warily.

"Do you know why I'm on a plane to Tokyo?"

Felicity shrugged, "I'd assumed business."

"I'm running away."

"Yeah?"

"From life."

"Why?"

"I'm sure you heard."

"I don't get out much."

"Really? A pretty girl like you?"

Felicity tried not to blush at his compliment. "I've been working my way through school. It's been school and flights and lots of homework; not much of anything else."

"That sounds awful."

"Life."

"What do you do Felicity?"

"IT," she answered, "major in computer sciences and software development."

"Wow," Oliver said with a smile. "So you're smart."

Felicity shrugged, "yeah. I just understand computers. Always have. Built my first computer when I was seven, well I had help from my dad a bit, but I did most of the work. Been working on them ever since."

"Remarkable."

"Thank you for remarking on it." Felicity paused and looked around. "I really should get back to work Mr. Queen."

"Call me Oliver."

"I don't know…"

"Please."

His dimples made her stomach flip. "Fine. Don't run away from life Oliver. Shit happens and it sucks but it just means something better is coming."

"I hope you're right Felicity."

She smiled brightly, "I am. Trust me."

* * *

**A/N: Don't forget to let me know if you have anything you want to see! I'm open to prompts!**


	3. Dangling Maybe's

**A/N: I had to do a one-shot/drabble after that premiere. So I did. It's an extended look at the hospital scene. (Which I loved.) Enjoy!**

* * *

**Dangling Maybe's**

"I told you; as soon as we talked it would be over."

Her voice was quiet and filled with pain and it nearly killed him there. She stepped back and his hands fell to this side. Felicity had taken several steps towards the elevators before Oliver's brain finally caught up to him.

"Felicity!"

She turned back towards him and the tears on her cheeks feel like an arrow in his chest. He did this. He hurt her. He never wanted to hurt her. But he was doing what he needed too. He had to do this.

"Felicity…"

"Don't Oliver," she interrupted with a sigh, "Because you haven't changed your mind. I know you haven't. And I can't do this anymore."

"I…"

"You haven't, have you?"

He could only shake his head.

"I didn't think so. Look Oliver, I know you think you're doing this selfless thing. Letting me go so I don't get hurt. But you're wrong. Because this, right now, this hurts worse than getting blown up."

"I can't be both."

"You can," Felicity argued with a sad smile. "And someday you'll realize that. But I can't wait around anymore hoping you'll see me."

"I do see you. I love you."

She nods slowly, "I know. Maybe that's why this sucks so much. Because I love you too. God I have for longer than I'd like to admit. Sometimes I wish I didn't because it would make this," she motions with her hand between them, "us, or the lack of us easier. But I do. And if you can't be with me Oliver then I have to move on. I have to try. I have to stop waiting for you. I have to live my life."

"Okay."

They stare at each other for several moments, the movements of nurses and doctors and other visitors around them not even registering. Felicity shifts her weight between her feet and takes a deep breath.

"I'm going to go now. Go home and change into my comfy PJs and let myself have a night of wallowing."

"Felicity…"

"I'll see you tomorrow Oliver."

"You don't have to…"

"Tomorrow."

"Okay, tomorrow."

She stepped into the elevator as the doors opened and Oliver blocked the door from closing with his arm.

"Ray told me about his job offer. Wanted me to convince you to take it."

"Of course he did."

"You should."

"What?"

"You should take it. You deserve to be working somewhere you love and not that retail store."

"I'll think about it."

"Good," Oliver paused. "I am sorry."

"Me too Oliver." She leaned up and pressed her lips to his cheek in a lingering kiss. "More than you know."

The elevators door close and Oliver lets out a breath. He stood there frozen until his phone rang and pulled him back into the present.

"Hello? Yeah, I'll be right there."

Time to suit up. The Arrow had work to do.

* * *

**A/N: I'd love to hear what you think, about this one shot and the premiere! (Also I will be following up with more one-shots in this universe/timeline and will include them in this collection!**


	4. College, Coffee and Computers

**A/N: It's been awhile! This is something that is done fairly often, but I had an idea and couldn't get rid of it. Felicity and Oliver meet in college. (Isn't it handy how close MIT and Harvard are?) I had some fun with this. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow. Just in case you thought otherwise.**

* * *

"You're late Smoak," the irritated voice of her manager greeted from behind the counter. "Again."

"I know Joel," she responded and tied on her apron. "Sorry. I'll stay late to make up for it."

"You always say that."

She smirked, "And I always stay."

"Grab the coffee and do some refills," Joel answered and went back to attending the customer in front of him after a quick apology.

The small coffee shop that Felicity had stumbled upon in her second month at MIT had been a godsend. She had worked the summer before she left for MIT and the full scholarship had been helpful but if she wanted to like eat she was going to have to find something.

Then she wandered into Brown Cup Coffee and had instantly fallen in love with the atmosphere. Three days later she was tying on the pink apron she still used. Mavis and Andrew were the elderly owners who had basically adopted her. They were great about helping to work around her crazy class schedule. It was a bigger bonus that they didn't care if she worked on homework while the shop was slow.

Joel was their only child and the day-to-day manager of the shop. He was the big brother she'd never had.

"Smoak!"

"Almost done Joel," she replied and then checked in with the last two tables before heading back behind the counter. "No reason to be grumpy today Joel."

"I'm not grumpy."

"Don't worry about your parents," she said gently. "They're going to love Mike."

"Yeah."

Felicity shook her head. "You're being ridiculous."

"Just go and arrange another plate of cookies for the display case and leave me alone."

"Then stop being grumpy," she scolded with a grin. "You're going to scare away the customers."

"Go."

"Fine, fine."

The afternoon crowd had started dwindling when Joel finally untied his apron. "You sure you're okay closing up tonight by yourself?"

Felicity sighed, "It isn't the first time I've closed up Joel. I'll leave everything locked in the office like before. Go, have dinner with your parents and let your boyfriend wow them. I'm fine."

"Thanks Smoak."

"Anytime," she answered and shooed him out the door. "Go!"

When she finally got Joel out the door she turned and looked out over the shop's small floor and picked up a fresh pot of coffee to make the rounds.

It wasn't until she had pulled out her schoolwork did He walk in. It was impossible not to notice him and Felicity had to keep her breathing normal.

Harvard she guessed.

She would recognize him from the MIT campus because there wouldn't be a way to not.

He walked up to the counter and smiled a little half smile of charm that admittedly had her knees a little weak.

_This is ridiculous,_ she chastised herself with a quick shake of her head, _get it together Smoak._

"Hi," she greeted Him with a smile. "What can I get for you?"

"Just a coffee, black." He responded with a shrug. "Internet's available here, right?"

"Of course," she said pouring his coffee. "Open network. Help yourself and let me know if there is anything else I can get for you."

"Thanks."

Felicity has to force herself not to stare. Really she's just proud of herself for getting through the basic of the conversation without tripping over her words in an awkward Felicity Smoak ramble that her roommate teases her about all the time.

She had really thought college would help get her out of her awkward phase.

She had been wrong.

So very, very wrong.

Forcing herself to not obsess over the hot customer she turned her attention back to her programming textbook. As the time went on she stole a few glances towards the table where He was sitting and studiously working on what sounded like a paper by the way he was typing and then hitting the backspace.

She grabbed the coffee pot and headed his way.

"Need a refill?"

He looked up at her startled. "Uh, yeah. Thanks."

"Not a problem. It's what I'm here for."

He looked around the near empty shop. "Oh god what time is it? I'm not keeping you from closing am I?"

Felicity couldn't help but laugh. "It's not even seven yet. You've got three more hours before I get to kick you out."

"Good to know," he replied and flashed her a smile. "That better be enough time."

"What are you working on?"

"Economics paper. It's the paper from hell."

"Sounds like it."

"So you're not offering to do it for me?"

"God no," she replied with a laugh. "Good luck though."

He nodded and she worked her way back towards the counter stopping a few of the other tables that had customers.

It was settling into two hours later when she heard him let out a string of curse words from his table.

"Damn it!"

"Everything okay?"

"Not even a little bit."

"What's wrong?"

"My computer just died," he said with a groan. "My paper, everything is on this thing and it just went black and won't respond and I don't know what I'm going to do."

"Let me take a look."

"You don't have to…"

Felicity chuckled, "Really it's no big deal. I've been building computers for nearly ten years now. Computers and I get along well."

"Seriously?"

"Yup."

He handed her the laptop. "Go for it then."

It didn't take long for her to have the computer in pieces in front of her. She focused her attention on the offending machine and not it's owner who was watching her intently.

"Where did you learn to do this?"

She offered a one-shoulder shrug. "Books. Practice. Trial and error. I had a lot of time on my hands as a kid and I just sort of understood them. It's weird, I know."

"It's remarkable."

"Thanks for remarking on it," Felicity said with a smile. "Okay let me see if I can get it to turn back on now. Will you grab my black bag? It's right behind the counter. I've got some software I can run to see if there are any lingering issues and will possibly recover anything lost."

"I've been saving the paper as I go," Oliver offered as he headed towards the counter, "so hopefully you won't have to recover anything. But thanks."

"It's really not an issue," she assured him and let her fingers fly over the keyboard. She pulled in a USB port after he'd handed over her bag and she went back to work. "It looks like the memory was bogged down, the hard drive hadn't been scrubbed in awhile. A few minor viruses, nothing I can't wipe out easily enough. Okay…"

With a few final keystrokes she unplugged her USB and sat back.

"Good as new. Or as new as can be."

"Thank you so much…" the customer said as he took his seat once Felicity stood up. "I'm sorry, I don't think I caught your name."

"Felicity," she said with a smile. "Felicity Smoak."

"Hi Felicity. I'm Oliver Queen."

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you thought! (I'm seriously playing around with the idea of turning this into a full fic. Ideas have been rolling. We'll see.)**


	5. Hey Bartender

**A/N: Another fun little one-shot AU first meeting between our IT girl and her leading man. I had fun with this one. Name and idea came from Lady Antebellum's "Bartender." Hope you have fun with it.**

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Felicity Smoak didn't care that it was Friday night. There was an empty pint of mint chocolate ice-cream sitting on the coffee table in front of her while she watched one of her favorite Doctor Who episodes in her Dalek pajama pants. She also didn't care that her best friend was calling her every ten minutes. She was wallowing.

She deserved to wallow.

Especially after an abrupt, or at least abrupt to her, ending to a two year long relationship right before their anniversary. An anniversary on which she was certain would include a pretty new ring for a special finger.

Her phone started buzzing again.

Sara's smiling face was staring back at her from the screen and Felicity sighed. She might as well answer. Sara won't stop calling until she does.

"Hey."

"Oh my god! You aren't dead! Thanks for finally picking up your damn phone."

"Hi to you too."

"Get dressed Smoak," Sara replied with a laugh. "We're going out."

"No."

"Come on Lis! It's been three weeks. I've let you wallow every weekend for three weeks. It's time to go out and have some fun."

"I'm good."

"How many pints of ice cream have you had tonight?"

Felicity looked down at the empty container on the coffee table. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"So at least one," Sara said with a sigh. "Come on! A new club opened up and I know someone who works the bar there. They can get us in. Come out with us! Maxine and Becks are meeting me. We'll have fun."

"I'm just not in the mood to go out Sara."

"You've got to start moving on sometime Felicity."

"I will."

There was a pause in the conversation before Sara started talking again. "I know Josh was an ass. There is no doubt about that Felicity. Come out tonight and just forget about him for a few hours. It'll help. I promise."

"I don't know…"

"You've got that sexy black dress you bought last month that I know still have the tags on it. Tonight is the night to bust it out."

"You're not going to let this go are you?"

Sara laughed, "nope."

"Fine," Felicity relented finally. "But I'm not staying out all night."

"You can get a cab home anytime after midnight."

"Deal."

"Great!" Sara exclaimed happily. "I'll be there in thirty minutes to get you! Start getting ready."

"Yes ma'am."

Promptly thirty minutes Sara was knocking on her apartment door. Felicity took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Welcome."

"Damn girl!" Sara said with a whistle. "You are looking super hot tonight. I'm so proud."

"Shut up."

"I'm seriously Lis," Sara told her. "That dress and those heels. You're going to be attracting all the attention tonight."

"Maybe I should change then."

"Don't even think about it."

Felicity smiled. "I'm actually getting excited. You're right. I needed this."

"That's right you do!"

"First round of shots are on you though."

"I can handle that. Roy should be there and he owes me."

"Where are we going?"

Sara smirked, "Verdant."

Felicity looked at her in confusion, "The new place in the Glades? Isn't it supposed to be really uppity?"

Sara shrugged, "It is owned by Merlyn and Queen the famous playboys of Starling City. Roy said the place is pretty rocking though. He got us on the list for tonight so we don't even have to wait in line."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Sara was sitting at the bar, the music thumping in her ears an empty glass in front of her. Sara and Maxine were on the dance floor and Becca was chatting with a guy friend of hers from college she had bumped into at a table in the corner. Felicity had escaped the dance floor a few songs ago with the sole purpose of getting more to drink.

The bar however was incredibly busy and there only seemed to be one bartender, that guy that Sara knew, working behind it.

And then suddenly she was looking into a pair of piercing blue eyes.

"Hi. You look like you've been waiting awhile and I'm sorry about that. What can I get for you?"

"Another Long Island for me," Felicity answered with a smile. "My tab is under Felicity."

The bartender shook his head and went to work on her drink, "Nope. This drink is on me Felicity. For making you wait too long."

"You don't have to…"

"I know I don't," he replied. "But I insist."

Felicity smiled at him, "Thanks. I'm sorry, I didn't get your name."

He set the glass down in front of her and flashed her a smile that could melt ice, "Oliver. Nice to meet you Felicity."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Felicity wasn't left alone for very long. Sara dragged her back out on to the dance floor and she let herself get lost in the music and in the crowd. She was glad that she let Sara talk her into a night out. She definitely needed it.

The music changed to a slightly slower beat and Felicity felt a pair of hands come to rest on her hips. She turned to wave the guy off, but when she turned she was met by the dazzling blue eyes of Oliver the bartender and decided to go with it.

Sara winked at her and Max just shook her head and grabbed on to a guy close to her and Felicity let Oliver lead her in a sensual dance to the music.

They danced several songs together before Oliver leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"I have to get back," he told her. "But I want you to come back to the bar soon, okay?"

She nodded before grabbing Sara's hand and pulling her towards the bathroom. They shared a laugh as they touched up their lipstick.

"Damn Lis," Sara said with shake of her head. "I knew you wanted to get over that asshole, but going straight for the high rollers? Not shabby."

"What are you talking about?"'

"That guy you've been dancing with…"

"He's a bartender here," Felicity answered. "He is hot though."

"He's not a bartender."

"Yes he is."

Sara laughed, "Oh this is going to be good."

Felicity glared at her. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh nothing," Sara answered with a smirk. "You'll see. I'm going to get back out there. I had the attention of a hottie and I want to see if I can seal the deal with her. I think Becks has already left."

"And Maxie?"

"Maybe on the dance floor still?"

"I'll see if I can find her."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Felicity's eyes blinked open slowly. The rays of sun peaking through her curtains were blinding and her head was pounding and she groaned into pillow. She reached for her glasses and when she finally had them on her face she noticed the glass of ice water on the nightstand and the bottle of Advil next to it.

"Thank you Sara."

After she downed the pills and the water she dragged herself to the shower. Twenty minutes later she was feeling more human than she had when she first woke up.

And that was when she smelled the bacon.

"Sara?" She called as she headed down her hallway and into her kitchen. "God how much did I drink last night because I definitely don't remember how we got back here. Sorry you didn't seal the deal…"

She stopped in the doorway of her kitchen the words dying on her lips.

Sara wasn't the one cooking her breakfast.

It was Oliver.

A very shirtless Oliver.

She had to remind herself to breathe.

He turned around with a smile, "Not Sara. She was the other blonde you were with, right? She made me promise to get you home in one piece."

"And you stayed?"

"Crashed on the couch," Oliver supplied with a shrug. "You insisted I stay after I got you home…"

"Wow."

"How do you like your eggs?"

"What?"

"I'm making breakfast," he said holding up the spatula. "But I didn't know how you took your eggs."

"You're cooking me breakfast?"

He nodded, his head tilted to the side in confusion.

"Why? I mean, I had fun with you last night and everything. But…you didn't get lucky. Or at least I don't remember getting lucky. Not that I wouldn't want to, because you're obviously very attractive but I don't sleep with guys I just met. And…and I'm going to stop talking now."

"Neither of us got lucky," Oliver said with a grin, "but I'd be happy to change that if you're willing after a date or two. And I figured that since I invaded your place even though you wouldn't really let me leave. Eggs?"

"Scrambled."

"Scrambled it is."

"Oliver?"

"Yeah?"

"You're a really good bartender."

He laughed, "Thanks, I think. Roy would disagree but he needed help and I was there."

"You're not usually a bartender?"

He looked at her quizzically again, "Nope. I own Verdant. We just had one of our bartenders not show up last night and another one call out sick so it was just Roy. I was a fill in."

"Wait. You own Verdant?"

"Well technically I co-own with Tommy," Oliver answered with a shrug. "But yeah."

"You're Oliver Queen?"

"Yup."

"Oh my god."

"Is everything okay?"

"I don't know."

"Felicity?"

"I…I work in the IT department at QC."

"Oh…kay."

"I didn't…how did I not recognize you?"

Oliver shrugged, "The club was dark?"

"I…" she sank down into a chair at her table. "Wow."

Oliver sat a cup of coffee down in front of her, "Hey. Don't freak out."

"Really trying not to."

"Would it help if I asked you out to dinner tonight? On a proper date?"

She shrugged, "I don't know."

He smiled the smile that melted her insides the night before and she bit back the groan that made her realize it still did. "Well then Felicity. How would you like to go out with me? Tonight?"

Felicity took a deep breath and then smiled.

"I'd love to."

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: Just something fluffy and fun. That literally wouldn't leave me alone. I had to write it.**

**Also! I have decided to write a full length story (series) from the last chapter. I've finished the prologue and edited the last chapter and have started going forward so look for it soon! (I don't have a name yet...I'll let you know when I do.) Also I'm in need of a beta. Let me know if you're interested! Thanks!**


	6. Only the Brown Ones

**A/N: Time for a RomCom addition! It's a "The Wedding Planner" AU for the Arrow AU Movie Challenge on Tumblr. It's super rough. And not edited. So yeah. Enjoy?**

* * *

This wasn't supposed to happen. It was the cardinal rule of wedding planners. You don't fall in love with your clients. She should have quit before. She should have given up the account and the partnership and then she wouldn't be in this stupid, ridiculous mess.

She wouldn't be putting the finishing touches on the biggest wedding Starling City has seen this decade. Laurel Lance, only daughter of Starling City Police Captain Quentin Lance and Dinah Lance and Doctor Oliver Queen, son to CEO billionaires, Robert and Moira Queen, high school sweethearts were tying the knot in a measly two weeks.

And Felicity Smoak, Star Wedding Consultants top wedding planner was planning the wedding of the decade.

And Felicity Smoak was completely in love with the groom.

It had happened by accident. She certainly didn't know he was the groom when he had saved her from being hit by a dumpster rolling down the middle of the street at the same time her new Jimmy Cho stiletto had gotten stuck in a hole. It was something out of those over done romance novels that Caitlin loved. Oliver had saved her and then had proceeded to make sure she was all right at the hospital he worked at. He had been completely perfect.

He had been perfect, that is, until Laurel had introduced Felicity to him as her fiancé. That had been completely mortifying.

Felicity had picked herself up from the disappointment and had planned the hell out of their wedding. Starling City's royalty would have the greatest wedding she had ever planned.

"Felicity?" Ray's voice broke through the fog in her head. "Felicity did you hear me?"

"What?"

"I…Felicity I asked you to marry me."

Felicity stared at Ray Palmer with wide, shocked eyes. She had agreed to go out with Ray after her mother had pushed them together, over and over again, insisting they would be the perfect couple. On paper, Ray Palmer was everything she could have wanted in a husband. Was that enough?

"Ray…" she started, shakily, the eyes of her mother, Harrison and Cisco. "Yes. I'll marry you."

Ray picked her up and swung her around, dropping a kiss on her lips as her mother and friends congratulated them. This was enough.

00000000000

"No! No! No!"

"You're going to be fine Caitlin."

"You're not leaving me here, alone, just before the biggest wedding we've ever done is about start. No! I can't do this."

"Yes," Felicity assured her assistant. "You can do this. And I'm giving you the commission for the entire wedding."

"That's more money I make in a year."

"Then I guess we'll have to go shopping next week. Now I have to go."

"What's going on?"

"I have just somewhere I have to be."

00000000000000000

"If anyone can give just cause while these two shouldn't get married, speak now."

The pause in the judge's chambers was tense and Felicity shifted on her feet. It wasn't until the judge started speaking again that Donna Smoak finally spoke up.

"Wait!" she cried and Felicity turned to her mother in shock. "You can't do this."

"What are you talking about?" Felicity questioned suddenly.

"Thank goodness you said something," Cisco joined in with a nod. "You can't get married."

"What is going on?"

Donna grasped her daughter's hand gently and pulled her to the side of the room. "Honey, I love you and I want what's best for you. And I know I pushed for this wedding, for Ray, but I can see it in your eyes. You're not in love with him. You can't get married today."

"Mom…"

"I'm being serious Felicity."

"I know you are."

"I'm sorry I pushed you honey."

"You didn't push me mom. I know what I'm doing."

"Felicity."

"No. Love isn't something grand from the fairytales. It's in the everyday things. And I'm okay with that."

"But Felicity."

"Your mom's right Felicity," Ray added quietly joining them. "We…we shouldn't get married. Not when you're in love with someone else."

"Ray…"

"No. I'm sorry Felicity."

"Me too," Felicity said and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "I'm sorry, I have to go."

00000000000000

"You didn't get married?" Oliver questioned Ray, his hands gripped on the other man's shoulders tightly. "You didn't get married."

"Who are you?" Donna questioned again, looking at Oliver.

"He's the doctor," Ray answered. "Oliver, we didn't get married. We didn't get married because she's not in love with me, she's in love with you. Did you get married?"

"No, I'm not married. I need to see her."

"Let me get this straight," Donna interrupted with a squeal. "Neither you or Felicity got married today?"

"Right."

"Then why are you still here talking to us?"

"Do you know where she went?"

000000000000

She wasn't thinking about the fact that if they were on schedule, Oliver and Laurel would be sharing their first dance as husband and wife right about now. That wasn't running on a loop in her mind. Or at least, that is what she kept telling herself.

She was picking through the bag of M&amp;M's she was gripping, throwing all of the colored ones out, because that's what he would have done.

She couldn't help but hate herself a little bit for it.

"Why are you only eating the brown ones?"

The voice she'd been dreaming about since she had first heard it broke through her reverie and she slowly turned around.

His blue eyes were a welcome sight.

"Because someone told me once that they have less artificial coloring, since chocolate is already brown," she whispered his words back to him, tears filling her eyes. "And it stuck with me."

"You stuck with me."

"Oliver? What are you doing here? Where is Laurel?"

"She's in Bora Bora. On our honeymoon. We…we didn't get married."

"Why?"

"Because she needs to find her own life," he replied quietly. "And I…I want to be dance, with you."

Felicity smiled, the tears in her eyes pouring out as she let Oliver pull her to her feet and into his arms. She let out a choked sob when his lips finally met hers and everything fell into place.

This was it.

This was her happy ending.


End file.
